Welcome Back
by arisa-draconis
Summary: Sequel of Farewell. Still MomoRyo pairing with slight Tezufuji. RXR


**Disclaimer: Do I have to keep on saying it? Fine... No, they're not mine. Even though I want Ryoma so bad...**

**Summary: Sequel to Farewell. Momoryo pairing slightly Tezufuji.**

**Flashback**

_"Do you really have to go?" asked Momo holding his tears back._

_"Yeah, oyaji wants me to go ad we're moving too anyway. Back to America. Maybe I'll visit Japan sometimes." Ryoma said, answering Momo's question._

_"But... Why does it have to be you anyway? Why not somebody else?" yeled Momo letting one single tear coming out._

_"Momo-sempai..."_

_"But why? Why?"_

_"I... I have to go... I don't want to, but I have to. I'll miss you."_

_"Promise me one thing, Ryoma?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Promise me... That you will never forget about me? and try to keep on the touch, ok?"_

_"Of course! I would never forget about you. I'll try to visit every year, ok?"_

**End of Flashbacks**

**Momo's POV**

He said he would visit.

He said he'll keep on touch.

But... He never called or anything.

He didn't come last year.

He promised me.

He should be here last year.

But... No... He didn't come...

I missed him so much.

All I want is to see him again, touch him again and hold him again...

**Someone's POV**

Finally I have the time to come back.

I'm just hoping he won't be mad at me, for not coming last year.

I tried to call him, but he always not home.

I want to make a surprise for him today.

Takeshi, I'm back.

Please forgive me.

I'll always right by your side from now on. I just want to make a little surprise for you... Just a little...

**Normal POV**

Everybody in Seigaku knows, that Ryoma's coming back today from America. Ryoma had told them not to tell Momo, because he wanted to make a surprise for him. But it seems like Momo won't come with them, unless they say where they are going. Ryoma had reserved a place where the whole member can takw a day off and enjoy the day with him. Ryoma's just hoping, Momo would forgive him and be like their oldself again.

07.00 p.m

The Seigaku team members had convinced Momo by telling him that they're going to a place to practice for their next match. Momo thought that this will be like always, discussing the thing about their next match... but he's wrong.

Ryoma had waited for 10 minutes. _'Where are they? Why are they walking so slow? Ah! There they are...' _thought Ryoma.

As the team members going into the place, Ryoma's trying to calming down himself from seeing Momo.

Momo looked around the place to see a lot of foods on the long table. He didn't just see the foods all over the table, he also saw a shadow, from the wall.

"Buchou, aren't we supposed to be the only ones to be here?" asked Momo.

"Ah... Yes, Momo. But there will be one more person joining us for tonight."answer Fuji before Tezuka could answer. Fuji smiled at Tezuka.

"Ma... Momo, you can look around the place if you want, you know..."

"Just try not to get lost, you idiot!"

"What did you say, mamushi? Me? Get lost? In your dreams!" all of them just laughed at Kaido and Momo.

Momo took a walk arounfd the place just to find someone sitting on the table.

"E... Ech... Echizen." murmured Momo.

"Momo-sempai..." said Ryoma.

Before Ryoma could say anything else, Momo was already started to walk away from him.

"Momo-sempai! Please! Listen to me!"

"What do you want to tell me, Echizen? Oh... What are you doing in here? Aren't you supposed to be in America?" asked Momo in a cold voice.

Ryoma surprised at how Momo talked to him, knowing that Momo still angry at him of not trying to keep in touch or for coming last year.

"I'm sorry. I disn't have to come last year. I cancelled some matches just to see you, sempai!" Ryoma said trying to get Momo understand the reason why he didn't come last year.

"You... you cancelled your matches? Just to see me?" Momo's face started to change from an angry face to a surprised.

"Should have no said that..." Ryoma murmured.

"Why?"asked Momo confused.

"I just want to see you happy, Eiji-sempai told me you changed a lot since i've gone, so..." answered Ryoma.

"So... are you going back?"

"No, I'm not going back to America, I said to oyaji that I would moved back here. I don't want to be apart from you again, Momo-sempai."

"You... Echi..."

"Ryoma."

"Huh?"

"Call me Ryoma from now on."

"Ok, then you have to call me Takeshi too."

"Deal." "And... Welcome back, Ryoma" with that Momo kissed Ryoma's lips.

**From a far...**

"Look how cute they are... See Mitsu? It's worth it by following them... I got some cute pictures too..."

"Syuu, we shouldn't be here at all..."

---owari---

Finish! My longest fic! Don't forget to review! I wanna write more stories!


End file.
